Burnt
by booklovur217
Summary: Growing up a Potter was not an easy thing to do, especially when you're not really one of them. Cassie Lux Potter has always known she wasn't a Potter, but maybe in Hogwarts she'll finally find out where she belongs.
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

"I got my letter! I got it! It's here!" Cassie exclaimed running down the stairs towards her parents and older brother who were all sitting at the breakfast table. It was the 10th of July and also Cassie's birthday. She was eleven and had just received her letter.  
>"So daddy does this mean it's my turn for a private trip to Diagon Alley. Cause Jamie got to go by himself and you said its cause it was his birthday. So do I?"<br>Charles chuckled before nodding. "Yes, your right plus James already has everything he needs for Hogwarts so it will be quicker if we go just the two of us."  
>They quickly ate before rushing off to Diagon alley. Charles looked around him and sighed. While Diagon alley was still intact people looked nervous and walked quickly in fear of an attack. The self-proclaimed Lord Voldemort had risen in power and now had many death-eaters at his disposal. Charles quickly ushered Cassie in to get her robes. Already being fitted was a young boy who Charles recognized from somewhere.<br>"Hello my names Sirius Black who are you?"  
>"I'm Cassandra Potter but I go by Cassie and I'm going to be in Gryffindor."<br>"My parents say the Potters are blood traitors and Gryffindor are weak. But to tell you the truth that's where I want to go." Sirius replied.

Cassie looked at the boy strangely before noticing Charles's absence. "I'm actually adopted, so James is just kinda like my best friend. My parents think I don't know, but it really is obvious." Sirius smiled at the girl and continued talking.

"My best friend is my cousin Bella, she's two years older than me, but I like her best."

Cassie was happy she had already made a friend and school hadn't even started yet. James was going to be so jealous when she told him. Charles entered at this moment and Cassie waved goodbye before following him out.

"Come on Cassie it's time for wands. You'll do that while I finish off with your books. I'll meet you at ice cream alright?"  
>"Yah daddy."<br>Cassie walked into the wand shop to be met by the inquisitive eyes of Olivander. "Ah Miss Potter I thought I'd see you in here. Let's see well your mother she favored Holly with dragon scale and unicorn hair. Your father well the wand that chose him was also Yew with a Phoenix feather core. Now let's see you must be an elemental so... Ah here we go a fire resistant holly wand with a duel core of basilisk venom and unicorn hair."

Cassie grabbed the wand before it began to glow.  
>"Ah quite interesting such different cores one of light one of dark comes together in perfect harmony with you young Riddle."<p>

Cassie, being over excited with her new wand completely forgot of the strange wizard's comment and rushed to meet her father. She told him all of her new wand as they made their way back to the leaky cauldron to floo home.

Trtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrt

Cassie and James were sitting in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express when Sirius Black entered.  
>"Hi Sirius!" Cassie exclaimed before making introductions between James and Sirius. They quickly became friends before a black haired boy and a red haired girl walked in and introduced themselves as Severus and Lily.<p>

"So what house do you two want to be in?" Cassie asked Severus and Lily.  
>"All of the houses seem good to me." Lily replied. Severus added in "Slytherin is the best and that's where I'll be!"<br>Sirius snorted. Before telling Snivellus to leave with James joining in to taunt Snivellus some more. Eventually the red head yelled in anger before calling the boys arrogant toe- rags. Both Lily and Severus stormed out and the ride continued with the three first years laughing their way there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

Ch 2

After boarding at Hogsmede station Cassie and James along with their newly acquired friend Sirius made their way up to the castle with the rest of the first years.  
>Cassie was amazed; the castle was so big and beautiful. And she was sure she saw a giant squid in the lake. Together the first years climbed the steps and listened as Professor McGonagall told them of the houses. When they were ready for them the first years walked into the great hall and stared at everything in awe. Professor McGonagall pulled out a roll of parchment before calling out names. Cassie mainly ignored them until she heard "Black, Sirius"<br>Sirius strutted up to the stool and sat regally with the hat covering his head it seemed to be the longest sorting yet. Cassie could tell that even McGonagall was confused at the length. Finally the hat looked up and shouted, "Gryffindor" Sirius jumped off the stool and happily made his way over to the cheering table completely ignoring the glares the Slytherin table sent his way.

The next name Cassie looked up for was, "Potter, James." His sorting was quick and James sat happily at the Gryffindor table. Cassie was extremely confused; shouldn't she have gone before James? Her name started with a C. McGonagall called out, "Riddle, Cassandra" and for some reason Ollivander's words clicked and she knew that was her. Cassie went straight up to the hat and slipped it over her head.  
>"Ahh interesting. Your father well he was Slytherin's own but your mother favoured her wit above all. Hmm interesting where to send you. You are loyal but too malicious for Hufflepuff, definitely not. Ravencalw: you are smart, brilliant even but that's not your focus. No, no that won't do. Hmm now to the house of your ancestors or the house of courage. Ah I see now you don't know do you? Well then why don't we let you see the other side of your family for once? Slytherin!"<p>

Cassie sat on the stool for a moment longer before making her way to the clapping Slytherin table. She sat next to a kind looking boy named Theodore Nott. She didn't speak much, nor did she look up until she felt eyes boring into her. She looked up at the headmaster acknowledging his request to meet her after the meal.

Staying behind Cassie made her way to the headmaster's office where her father and mother were waiting. Immediately Charles stood and began to speak:

"We didn't want you to find out like this Cassie, it never occurred to us that the school's list would hold your birth name. It's time I tell you of your mother. She was my best friend, a kind and brilliant witch. She was an elemental like you, and loved to read as well. She passed away when you were a baby and you have been with us ever since. We still love you the same Cassie."

"I knew I was adopted, I'm an elemental and I'm born only five months after James. I was just waiting for you to tell me." Charles hugged his daughter and sent her to her common room.

"And we're to leave out her father why again Albus?" Dorea asked.

"It is too much burden for an eleven year old my dear, only time will tell when it will be right to inform her of her family."

Trtrtrtrtrtrtrtr

Later that night after the meeting Cassie made her to her dorm room to see three other girls staring at her.  
>"Finally." An impatient looking blonde said. "We've been waiting for you, I'm Emma Vanity.<br>A small dark haired girl piped up, "we've met before but I doubt you remember, I'm Elladora Rosier." Cassie smiled at her truly not remembering but deciding to be polite  
>"and I'm Tracey Wilkes."<br>They stayed up for a while and learned loads about each other. Cassie really liked Ella, but the other two not so much. Emma was an air headed while Tracey was bossy and self-important. With introductions over with they all quickly fell asleep.

Trtrtrtrtrtrtrtr

The first week of classes had flown by and Cassie was way too bored. Every class involving magic was a joke to her. This is something that annoyed Lily to no end. She had come onto Cassie's list of most hated. She was so rude to James and Cassie didn't stand for it. Meaning she tended to stay with the boys making them a fabulous team.  
>"I'll have to talk to you guys later I have a meeting with Dumbledore for some reason."<br>With that Cassie made her way to the headmaster's office. She made her way up and greeted Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore, Professor Smith, Professor Slughorn, and Professor Brine.  
>Professor Dumbledore began to speak, "we've called you here today to talk to you about your classes. As you must have noticed your magic is stronger than the average first year. So what we're proposing is to move you a year up in defence, transfiguration, and charms. We've contacted your parents and they agreed leaving the final decision to you. So would you like to Miss Potter?"<br>Cassie was stunned she knew the classes were too easy and it would be fun to be in harder classes but, Cassie was nervous. Never one to bow down to her fears Cassie replied, "I think I would like that professor. It seems more of a challenge." the professors smiled before Slughorn handed her a new schedule and Cassie realized she had defence first. This would be interesting.

Trtrtrtrtrtrtrtr

Cassie had explained to the boys why her schedule had changed. Not wanting to be late to her first period Cassie rushed off to defence.  
>When Cassie arrived she was the first one. She quietly got a seat in the back. Not expecting anyone to sit next to her Cassie was insanely surprised when a blonde girl sat down beside her.<br>"Hi I'm Narcissa Black. Why are you in this class?" Even on the first impression Cassie could tell Narcissa was not shy in the slightest. She was used to things going her way, and she was confident in her abilities.  
>Cassie proceeded to tell Narcissa the whole story. Narcissa who preferred Cissy told Cassie not to worry she'd be her guide in this class.<p>

Trtrtrtrtrtrtrtr

As the weeks went on Cassie's friendship with the boys grew stronger, but so did that of her Slytherin friends. Elladora and herself had become fast friends; they were always by each other's side. She was also beginning to warm up to Emma and Tracey, the four girls doing their homework together in front of the fire every evening. It was useful as the older kids always helped when they got stuck. It's like Slughorn had said: Slytherins stick together.

Still smiling at the memory Cassie walked into her defence seat and sat down next to Narcissa who was talking to some of the other Slytherins.  
>Over the weeks Cassie had also become closer to Cissy's friends. The friends being Lucius Malfoy, Rabastan Lestrange, Theodore Nott, and Crabbe and Goyle. Cassie obviously liked Cissy, but she particularly liked Lucius. He was very charming no matter how much James and Sirius hated him. As the class started Cassie couldn't help but think Slytherin wasn't so bad.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Ch 3

Time skip fifth year.

Cassie was laughing. Remus walked in and showed them his new prefect badge. They knew one of the four fifth year Gryffindor boys would get it, but it was just entertaining to actually see him wearing it. Over the years the five of them had pulled a ton of pranks, earning them the name of the Marauders.  
>"Hey sly pass me a frog." Sirius or Padfoot said.<br>As Cassie passed him the frog she thought back to how they got their nicknames.  
>Memory*<br>They had recently found out about Remus and his furry little problem. It killed Cassie every time he looked hurt or tired. She had been researching a way to help and she was sure she figured it out.  
>"Hey guys listen to this. Were wolves are only dangerous to humans; animals are not affected by its bite. You see that's it, that's how we'll help Remus. We'll become animagus that way we can stay with Remus when he transforms to stop him from hurting himself!" James and Sirius looked immediately excited while Peter looked nervous.<br>End memory

By the end of third year Cassie, James and Sirius had managed it. Peter was soon after in fourth year. James, Sirius and Peter became a stag, dog and eat respectively. While Cassie became a black fox. This lead to the nicknames Prongs, Padfoot, Wormtail, and Sly.

Remus and Cassie chose this moment to reenter the compartment after the prefects meeting. "..Yah its simple just some patrols and my partner is Lily." he glance at James as he said this.  
>While James rambled on about his precious Lily flower, Cassie just glared. In Cassie's opinion she was a stuck up brat who couldn't appreciate the amazing guy she had in front of her. Cassie knew James wasn't her real brother, but he was enough so that she acted as if he was. Her parents even requested all teachers call her by Potter, although all magical documents still held the name Riddle.<br>They sat around for another hour cracking jokes before Cassie got up and announced she'd be back later. What she didn't tell them was that she was going to find Cissy and Ella. While the boys knew of their friendship they didn't like it. Finally Cassie spotted them and slipped into their compartment.  
>"Hey guys how were your summers?"<br>While Cissy and Emma regaled them with tales of their extravagant summers Cassie was busy seeing how much Lucius had really changed. He had grown up and he was remarkably handsome now.

Trtrtrtrtrtrtrtr

Lucius smiled when he saw Cassie walk in. She truly was a breath of fresh air. She had grown into her looks this summer and was now simply stunning. She was a break from everything g going on in his life. The dark lord had been bidding his time for years now staying mostly quiet and collecting followers. His father had told him it was an honor to be marked so Lucius graciously accepted it, but now found himself wondering if Cassie would accept it. He didn't know why but he found he cared for her opinion.

They spent the rest of the ride catching up before Cassie informed them she would see them in defense and skipped off to find the marauders.

Trtrtrtrtrtrtrtr

They went to the sorting ceremony together and pulled their welcome prank by having all of the trifles blow up. Cassie was laughing all the way back to her dorm room where she walked in on a conversation she did not like.

"My brother joined the Dark Lord this summer, my parents were so proud." Tracey stated while charming polish onto her nails.

"What do you think about the war Cassie?" Emma asked while correcting Ella's attempt at a hair straightening charm.

"I don't really know, I mean my family is completely light, but I guess I haven't figured out where I stood yet."

"You mean your adoptive parents though right? Like you said someone in your family has been in Slytherin before maybe your family is neutral or even dark in history."

"It's possible I suppose, but I'm not even sure who they are."

"You should look into it; we can help if you want. You know your mom's name was Schuyler Lux and your dad's last name is Riddle. It shouldn't be too hard."

"I will one day; I guess I'm just not ready yet." The girls nodded and agreed to change the topic.

"Ooh I forgot! I'm finally allowed to attend my family's Yule ball this year, and I wanted to know if you would like to attend. We'll send formal invited to most families in our circle, but the Potter family isn't a fan of ours. I'd still love it if you could come Cassie. You could stay for a few days." Emma asked with hope in her eyes.

"I'd love too! I've always wanted to go to a ball!" The girls spent hours talking about dresses and such and decided Samhain Hogsmede Trip they'd find dresses.


End file.
